Plantation fan top window shutters are currently built by hand by trained craftsmen. Manufacturers of window shutters use a variety of wood working hand tools, complex formulas and highly trained expensive craftsmen. The present invention provides additional ways for manufacturing plantation top window shutters that reduce costs, improve quality, and reduce dramatically the time it takes to build them.